


Well with no bottom

by Verse



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: Shimousa leaves its scars.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Well with no bottom

And Guda is aware, it wasn’t their real body, and the wound has long since closed even in that burning dream. But when they close their eyes, they can feel Shuten’s hand in their belly again, feel their organs shuffled around and squeezed. Sometimes, Mash smiles at them, and the grass is soft under their feet, and yet all they can think of is the feeling of the wind going through their chest through a hole that does not exist.


End file.
